


I knew you were trouble

by gaaradreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, Just A Dream, Knifeplay, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Wet Dream, Yaoi, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaradreamer/pseuds/gaaradreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells finally has what he needs from Barry. Now he can stop being so delicate and finally take what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [I knew you were trouble 麻煩透頂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516470) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Warning!: possible spoilers! I won't pretend I know this is canon and it doesn't really reveal anything if it does, but just in case I'm actually right there's your warning

"Speed force absorption at 100%, no negative exposure. I believe your time table is complete doctor Wells" Gideon spoke in her barely A.I. muffled voice. "Thank you Gideon, It was truly a pleasure working with you" Harrison responded politely. "And I know exactly how to celebrate" he said taking off his gold ring with a lightning bolt on it and smiling. Harrison Wells finally has what he needs from Barry. Now he can stop being so delicate and finally take what he wants.

He left the room and pulled out his phone. He considered the wheelchair for a moment. He made his decision and sat down in it. He would merely have to wait to get physically close enough before he finally could toss the offensive object away. At least the glasses indicated intelligence while this awful thing suggests weakness. At least it was useful. The great Flash, Barry Allen, simply couldn't resist someone he saw as vulnerable or in need of help. Finally snapping out of his amusing thoughts he let his thumb race across the dials on his phone and pulled it to his ear.

"Hey Dr.Wells what's up?" came the innocent voice on the other line. Careful not to laugh like he wanted the madman merely smirked at the clueless attitude. "I know who the reverse flash is, but you're not gonna like it. I need you to come here and see for yourself" Barry's heart skipped a beat and Harrison could hear his breath hitch. The older man smirked at the sound with some heat in his eyes. He knew Barry would be making so much more interesting sounds very soon. "W-Who?" Barry asked in such a worried tone he might have even guessed the answer himself. The question annoyed Harrison greatly. Had he not done enough to earn even this gullible hero's trust? He silently clicked his jaw to the side and answered Barry after straightening it again. "Someone you know that's why I need to show you, and why you have to come alone. I would tell you but you never know who could be listening, even if you think you're alone." "r-right that that makes sense. Where and when can I meet you?" Barry was clearly not thinking straight at this point Wells noted. Good. That will make things much easier. "I'm at star labs right now?" he suggested as if he didn't know Barry fly right into Harrison's web without a clue.

And as if on cue there was a streak of yellow zooming it's way from the entry way and suddenly halting a few feet in front of the wheelchair. "What...did...you...find out?" Barry asked gasping and panting with his hands on his knees. Harrison couldn't help his smirk and the nest question out of his mouth, "what exactly were you doing when I called?" "huh?" Barry followed his gaze and looked down at himself and suddenly turned as red as his suit currently in it's case. He forgot to put a shirt on and zip his pants up. He had been... taking care of some private issues when Dr.Wells called. While Barry stumbled for a better explanation than the embarrassing truth while he zipped up his pants, Harrison was smirking and enjoying the view.

"I-I...uh..was just uh in bed and I-well...uh" He had seen Barry shirtless many times during the coma but watching his chest rise and fall and twitch while he panicked was truly a sight to see. Now for the real panic to hit. "It's fine Barry, it's really none of my business what you do in you're private time. As long as it doesn't involve me anyway" Barry reddened even more at that. Interesting. Looks like he won't be the only one having fun tonight after all. "Come here Barry" Harrison said. Barry foolishly did as he was told.

Before even Barry could register what was going on, he was shoved against the lab wall with his hands pinned above his head and a knee shoved against his crotch and a hand on his mouth. To his horror, he was looking into the eyes of Harrison Wells. No glasses, no wheelchair, and standing up with super-speed, was his injured hero pinning him to the wall. Vibrating his voice he said the word, "Surprise!" smirking in his obvious reverse flash voice.

Harrison lowered his hand from Barry's mouth only to replace it with his lips. He made it a chaste kiss to distract Barry, While his now free hand lowered down to his already hardened manhood and clutched it suddenly and tightly. Barry jerked up and gasped in surprise. Harrison quickly took advantage of this and dived into Barry's mouth. Smirking at the fact that Barry was already hard he pulled out knife. Barry felt Dr.Wells loosen his grip on his arms letting them drop. He felt something other than Harrison's hand near his cock that was small and cold. Looking down from the kiss that he was about to bite Harrison's tongue to stop, he saw the knife aimed at his manhood. 

Okay maybe biting isn't the best idea right now. Harrison let his tongue explore and massage every inch of Barry's mouth While Barry was in a very paralyzed state trying not to do anything that might provoke that knife downward. However that became much harder when Harrison actually began stoking him with his other hand, tightly and slowly. In order to avoid the knife and preserve his dignity, Barry was trying his hardest not to moan and buck up, sense moving his tongue might anger the one holding the knife and pushing himself up might accidentally push into the knife. Unfortunately Barry has never been very good at self control. His tongue moved down a little as he let out a tiny grunt and slowly raised his hips. He silently prayed to himself that Harrison wouldn't notice.

But Harrison's smirk let Barry know he did notice, making Barry flush red. Harrison moved the knife from the top of his cock to the side so that he could still hold his threat but Barry would be able to buck as much as he needed. Finally he broke the kiss to move his mouth along his neck and jaw line searching for a sweet spot. Barry's whimper when Harrison came to a spot between his neck and collarbone let him know he had found it. He left a love bite sucking much longer than necessary just to hear Barry moaning. He leaned into Barry's ear and whispered, "You're mine Barry, now everyone can see," then nibbled his ear. He probably shouldn't have been turned on by that but he felt himself harden even more at the thought of belonging to Wells, who chuckled when he noticed. 

He stopped stroking Barry who just barely suppressed a whimper from the loss of contact, and used his now free hand to trace Barry's muscles causing him to shiver under his touch. He lifted his hand to trace, tease, and twist Barry's left nipple and lowered his tongue to right one. He flicked the nub with his tongue before sucking and playing with it. Then he switched nipples and gave the same treatment with his hand and tongue to each nipple. Barry was squirming and biting his lip while badly trying to contain his moans. 

Then Harrison knelt down on his knees, still holding the knife in place. He slowly and agonizingly pulled the button open and zipper down revealing Barry's plain white underwear. He gently stroked Barry once through the cloth before sliding his hand up and inside the underwear, before pulling the underwear down to reveal Barr's very large and very hard cock. He looked up to see Barry's terrified eyes and felt his own pants becoming a bit tight as his eyes clouded over with lust. 

He looked back to what he was doing and licked along the base and flicking the tip with his tongue causing Barry's breath to catch in his throat. His tongue traced a vein before he took all of Barry's length into his mouth. For a few seconds it was a normal blow job but then, Harrison used his speed to bob up and down and used his vibrating voice to hum around it making Barry let out all kinds of noises and lose control despite himself. He reached for Harrison's hair holding on for dear life and matched Harrison's speed without even noticing the knife had disappeared now.

Just as Barry was reaching the edge, Harrison pulled way and replaced his mouth with a cock-ring he pulled out from who knows where. This time Barry really dd whimper. He needed release. He stood up and looked Barry over thinking about something. He made a decision and pulled what little clothing Barry had left off. Then he quickly undid his own zipper and button pulling his own cock out and forcing Barry to his knees. He held Barry's arms up and leaned down to whisper, "Do what I what I want and I might let you off, or I could just tie you up and leave you just like this. It's my turn now Barry" before standing up obviously wanting a blowjob.

Barry did the same thing to Harrison that Harrison had done to him. Harrison moaned loudly in a guttural voice and matched his speed. He pulled Barry off of him now rock hard and forced Barry to his knees holding him down with his weight, and pinning Barry's arms above his head to the floor. Barry yelped in surprise and pain when he felt a finger quickly enter him and prod around rather slowly. Suddenly he saw white for a minute when Harrison his a certain spot and what was supposed to come out as another yelp came out as very loud and long moan. Harrison pulled some lube out of his pocket and prepared Barry, making sure to hit that spot as many times as possible.

Finally he replaced his finger with something much larger. Barry felt like he was being split in 2, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure when Harrison kept pulling out hitting that spot again and again. Harrison was ironically going ridiculously slow however and Barry couldn't help but whine, not even sure it was humanly possible to get this hard. "Say my name" Harrison whispered huskily into Barry's ear. Barry kept quite refusing to let this man take complete control. "If you do I'll speed up and take it off of you," He bribed. Although that was tempting with how strained he felt, Barry couldn't help but think they were a little past something like bribes at this point since he had threatened cut his dick off. "You're mine Barry" Harrison whispered and Barry couldn't help it any more. "HARRISSSON!!!" He yelled, as Dr.Wells sped up and took the ring off. They both came at the same time and rather than yelling Harrison merely whispered "Barry."

And then Barry woke up with a start to find he made a mess in his bed. He had dreams about Dr.Wells before but it usually involved him being very nice and certainly without powers. What a weird dream.


	2. I knew you were trouble take 2 NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an edit and rewrite using the advise I was given with the exception of extra arms. I'll do that in another one

"Speed force absorption at 100%, no negative exposure. I believe your time table is complete Dr. Wells,” Gideon spoke in her barely A.I. muffled voice. "Thank you Gideon, It was truly a pleasure working with you," Harrison responded politely. "And I know exactly how to celebrate," he said taking off his gold ring with a lightning bolt on it and smiling. Harrison Wells finally has what he needs from Barry. Now he can stop being so delicate and finally take what he wants.

Harrison left the room and pulled out his phone. He considered the wheelchair for a moment. He made his decision. Knowing he would merely have to wait to get physically close enough to his prize before he finally could toss the offensive object away, He sat down in the pathetic thing. At least the glasses indicated intelligence while this awful thing suggests weakness. But it was useful. The great Flash, Barry Allen, simply couldn't resist someone he saw as vulnerable or in need of help. Finally snapping out of his amusing thoughts he let his thumb race across the dials on his phone and pulled it to his ear.

"Hey Dr.Wells, what's up?" came the innocent voice on the other line. Careful not to laugh like he wanted the madman merely smirked at the clueless attitude. "I know who the reverse flash is, but you're not gonna like it. I need you to come here and see for yourself," Barry's heart skipped a beat and Harrison could hear his breath hitch. The older man smirked at the sound with some heat in his eyes. He knew Barry would be making so much more interesting sounds very soon. "W-Who?" Barry asked in such a worried tone he might have even guessed the answer himself. The question annoyed Harrison greatly. Had he not done enough to earn even this gullible hero's trust? He silently clicked his jaw to the side and answered Barry after straightening it again. "Someone you know that's why I need to show you, and why you have to come alone. I would tell you but you never know who could be listening, even if you think you're alone." "R-right that that makes sense. Where and when can I meet you?" Barry was clearly not thinking straight at this point Wells noted. Good. That will make things much easier. "I'm at Star Labs right now?" he suggested as if he didn't know Barry fly right into Harrison's web without a clue.

And as if on cue there was a streak of yellow zooming its way from the entry way and suddenly halting a few feet in front of the wheelchair. "What...did...you...find out?" Barry asked gasping and panting with his hands on his knees. Harrison couldn't help his smirk and the next question out of his mouth, "What exactly were you doing when I called?" "Huh?" Barry followed his gaze and looked down at himself and suddenly turned as red as his suit currently in its case. He forgot to put a shirt on and zip his pants up. He had been... taking care of some private issues when Dr.Wells called. While Barry stumbled for a better explanation than the embarrassing truth while he zipped up his pants, Harrison was smirking and enjoying the view.

"I-I...uh…was just uh in bed and I-well...uh," Barry tried to stutter out. He had seen Barry shirtless many times during the coma but watching his chest rise and fall and twitch while he panicked was truly a sight to see. Now for the real panic to hit. "It’s fine Barry. It's really none of my business what you do in your private time. As long as it doesn't involve me anyway." Barry reddened even more at that. Interesting. Looks like he won't be the only one having fun tonight after all. "Come here Barry," Harrison said. Barry foolishly did as he was told.

Before even Barry could register what was going on, he was shoved against the lab wall with his hands pinned above his head and a knee shoved against his crotch and a hand on his mouth. To his horror, he was looking into the eyes of Harrison Wells. No glasses, no wheelchair, and standing up with super-speed, was his injured hero pinning him to the wall. Vibrating his voice he said the word, "Surprise!" smirking in his obvious reverse flash voice.

Harrison lowered his hand from Barry's mouth only to replace it with his lips. He made it a chaste kiss to distract Barry, While his now free hand lowered down to his already hardened manhood and clutched it suddenly and tightly. Barry jerked up and gasped in surprise. Harrison quickly took advantage of this and dived into Barry's mouth. Smirking at the fact that Barry was already hard he pulled out knife. Barry felt Dr.Wells let go of his grip on Barry’s arms letting them drop. He felt something other than Harrison's hand near his cock that was small and cold. Looking down from the kiss that he was about to bite Harrison's tongue to stop, he saw the knife aimed at his manhood.

Okay maybe biting isn't the best idea right now. Harrison let his tongue explore and massage every inch of Barry's mouth While Barry was in a paralyzed state trying not to do anything that might provoke that knife downward. However that became much harder when Harrison actually began stoking him with his other hand, tightly and slowly. In order to avoid the knife and preserve his dignity, Barry was trying his hardest not to moan and buck up, sense moving his tongue might anger the one holding the knife and pushing himself up might accidentally push into the knife. Unfortunately Barry has never been very good at self-control. His tongue moved down a little as he let out a tiny grunt and slowly raised his hips. He silently prayed to himself that Harrison wouldn't notice.

But Harrison's smirk let Barry know he did notice, making Barry flush red. Harrison moved the knife from the top of his cock to the side so that he could still hold his threat but Barry would be able to buck as much as he needed. Fuck it. It was obvious Harrison knew he was turned on right now, and there wasn't a good way out of this with a knife pointed at his cock. Plus he had been fantasizing forever about sex with his hero so he might as well make the most of it.

Barry shut his eyes tight and kissed Harrison back. They battled for dominance but even though Barry made it last as long as possible, lost on purpose in case Harrison was a sore enough loser to use the knife. Harrison smirked and moaned in approval of this new development. Barry took advantage of both Harrison’s hands being busy and squeezed his surprisingly large biceps. Realizing Harrison might be in better shape than he thought, Barry became curious and opened his eyes carefully avoiding Harrison’s eyes for so many reasons. He took in the body in front of him and realized even with clothes on, Harrison was actually hot. Well, admittedly Barry already thought Harrison was hot but it was in an intense, intelligent, adorable mix kind of hot and not the “I could probably bench press a few hundred cars and make it look easy,” kind of hot.

Barry slipped his hands under his attacker’s shirt and memorized the muscles under his fingertips. Finally they broke the kiss and Harrison moved to run his mouth along his neck and jaw line searching for a sweet spot. Barry's whimper when Harrison came to a spot between his neck and collarbone let him know he had found it. He left a love bite sucking much longer than necessary just to hear Barry moaning. He leaned into Barry's ear and whispered, "You're mine Barry, now everyone can see," then nibbled his ear. He probably shouldn't have been turned on by that but he felt himself harden even more at the thought of belonging to Wells, who chuckled when he noticed.

He stopped stroking Barry who just barely suppressed a whimper from the loss of contact, and used his now free hand to trace Barry's muscles causing him to shiver under his touch. He lifted his hand to trace, tease, and twist Barry's left nipple and lowered his tongue to right one. He flicked the nub with his tongue before sucking and playing with it. Then he switched nipples and gave the same treatment with his hand and tongue to each nipple. Barry was squirming and biting his lip while badly trying to contain his moans.

Then Harrison knelt down on his knees, still holding the knife in place. He slowly and agonizingly pulled the button open and zipper down revealing Barry's plain white underwear. He gently stroked Barry once through the cloth before sliding his hand up and inside the underwear, before pulling the underwear down to reveal Barry's very large and very hard cock. He looked up to see Barry's terrified eyes and felt his own pants becoming a bit tight as his eyes clouded over with lust.  
He looked back to what he was doing and licked along the base and flicking the tip with his tongue causing Barry's breath to catch in his throat. His tongue traced a vein before he took all of Barry's length into his mouth. For a few seconds it was a normal blow job but then, Harrison used his speed to bob up and down and used his vibrating voice to hum around it making Barry let out all kinds of noises and lose control despite himself. He reached for Harrison's hair holding on for dear life and matched Harrison's speed without even noticing the knife had disappeared now.

Just as Barry was reaching the edge, Harrison pulled way and replaced his mouth with a cock-ring he pulled out from who knows where. This time Barry really did whimper. He needed release. He stood up and looked Barry over thinking about something. He made a decision and pulled what little clothing Barry had left off. Then he quickly undid his own zipper and button pulling his own cock out and forcing Barry to his knees. He held Barry's arms up and leaned down to whisper, "Do what I what I want and I might let you off, or I could just tie you up and leave you just like this. It's my turn now Barry," before standing up obviously wanting a blowjob.

Barry did the same thing to Harrison that Harrison had done to him. Harrison moaned loudly in a guttural voice and matched his speed. He pulled Barry off of him now rock hard and forced Barry to his knees holding him down with his weight, and pinning Barry's arms above his head to the floor. Barry yelped in surprise and pain when he felt a finger quickly enter him and prod around rather slowly. Suddenly he saw white for a minute when Harrison his a certain spot and what was supposed to come out as another yelp came out as very loud and long moan. Harrison pulled some lube out of his pocket and prepared Barry, making sure to hit that spot as many times as possible.

Finally he replaced his finger with something much larger. Barry felt like he was being split in 2, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure when Harrison kept pulling out hitting that spot again and again. Harrison was ironically going ridiculously slowly however and Barry couldn't help but whine, not even sure it was humanly possible to get this hard. "Say my name," Harrison whispered huskily into Barry's ear. Barry kept quite refusing to let this man take complete control. "If you do, I'll speed up and take it off of you," He bribed. Although that was tempting with how strained he felt, Barry couldn't help but think they were a little past something like bribes at this point since he had threatened cut his dick off. "You're mine Barry," Harrison whispered and Barry couldn't help it any more. "HARRISSSON!!!" He yelled, as Dr.Wells sped up and took the ring off. They both came at the same time and rather than yelling Harrison merely whispered "Barry."

And then Barry woke up with a start to find he made a mess in his bed. He had dreams about Dr.Wells before but it usually involved him being very nice and certainly without powers. What a weird dream. His Dr.Wells ringtone, _Smooth Criminal_ , broke his train of thought as he picked up the phone and answered. “Hey Dr.Wells, what’s up?”

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan-fic ever. So help but please be nice about. I can't believe I did this 0///0


End file.
